Criminal
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Never did Mercedes believe that one night of attending a formal party, she would meet Sam Evans, a hitman, running away from the law. He will teach her the meaning of adventure, love and corruption. This story is going to be based off Britney Spears' music video, but I'm creating my own twist. Please Review! Means a lot! Rated T for now, but will be M later ;)
1. New Adventure

**HEY GUYS! oh my sweet jesus! It's been almost three months since I updated anything! I'm so sorry! School and life in general have been kicking me in the butt! thank you gor sticking with me! I'm trying to get updates for you guys! I'll try to! I feel like such a bad writer! Anyways. This is a brand new Samcedes story I wrote, based off Britney Spears' video "Criminal" If you haven't seen it, SEE IT! Just kidding you don't have to. I have three amazing Beta readers who will be reviewing my stuff so i can be perfect for you guys! Thank you so much! So here you go! Hope you guys like it! and REVIEW! It means a lot!**

* * *

No one can really expect the life we are destined to have. Those small moments, those actions we make, that defines our fate and who walks into our lives. Sometimes it's unexpected and takes you by the hand, mostly when you need an escape or when you need a change. Change can be for the better; it breaks you free from a life you never wanted, a love that despises you and feeling of nothingness roaming in your heart. Though, sometimes change can be for the worse. We can transform into another person, we are blinded by our own pride and when we least expect it, there's no turning back. So when morning comes and you feel the sun hitting your face lightly, would you ever suspect that you would embark on a journey that will change your life forever?

The sky looked sunny for Mercedes Jones, but all she saw past it was darkness. She had been looking at her bedroom ceiling for the past hour, counting the shapes, focusing on the designs it was engraved, dreading the moment when she had to get up. Sighing and closing her eyes, a small tear escaped her eyes, wiping it immediately once she heard a knock on the door. The knock frightened her, she quickly removed the covers of her bed off her as she wrapped her naked body with a lavender robe, fixing her hair before a person walked in. "Why aren't you dress already Miss Jones?" Mercedes grabbed her chest, sighing in relieve, thanking the skies it was her maid Angelina that came through her doors.

"Perdóname, Angelina. I just, you know I don't like these parties Shane throws, but it won't take an hour in getting ready. I promise." Angelina placed her hands on her hips, trying to act annoyed but Mercedes saw right through her little action. She laughed softly, and placed a small pout on her face as she began walking towards her before placing an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, don't be upset. I promise it won't happen again. Por favor? Smile?" Angelina released a laugh and kissed Mercedes on her cheek before she began she headed out of her bedroom, talking so fast in Spanish, Mercedes only caught a few words at the end. Once Angelina closed the door, she sighed softly and looked at her bathroom entrance inside her room, and slowly made her way towards it.

Closing the door behind her, she dropped her robe on the floor and walked towards a medium sized mirror and just stared at her naked body. Bruises were visible on her neck, legs, ribs, and hips. She closed her eyes once more and hugged her body and tried to prevent herself from getting the mental picture of what had happened last night. Her boyfriend and Madrid's second most powerful billionaire; Shane Tinsley wasn't what the world painted him to be. He didn't have a kind heart behind all those layers of clothes, his community work with the poor was fake- he hated the low class, burned his clothes after spending all day with them. He was the stereotypical billionaire- cold and malice and Mercedes was his slave.

The bath in which she had created wasn't enough to clean all the impurities she felt, the lie she was living and the home that she hated. No amount of make-up he had bought for her could hide her insecurities and her tears. Material stuff didn't fill the void in her heart like it did to him. Mercedes would wear a gown, and another and many more, but the beauty of it was like a cloak, hiding her visible and invisible wounds that took control of her. This life, an unlived life she had chosen for herself was slowly starting to feel like a death sentence that at any moment, she would freely accept. Shane Tinsley had seen her, had wanted her ever since he was visiting her home, in Lima Ohio. A night where the town was in awe that such a socialite of his caliber had arrived in their deadbeat town. His dark eyes roamed around her like prey, waiting for the moment to strike and he did, convincing her and finally took her out. A small dinner turned into two, phone calls started happening between the duo, kisses, hugs and touches. At first, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, Mercedes felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Though all fairytales come to an end, and this one brought a storm of problems but when it was already too late for her to change her mind. Mercedes' didn't know what she was thinking getting engaged to the guy that hadn't touched her with such tenderness, hadn't shown her his soft side, hadn't made love to her. She was trapped, with no way out. Tears were running down her face and she didn't even notice, but quickly removed them when she heard her name being called by him.

"Mercedes! Where are you?!" His stern and rough voice shook her but she ignored answering him and went to place a red chalky substance on her full lips. Flipping her hair the side, she gave him a hard look and went to place perfume on her neck. Suddenly, he pulled her arm with force making her drop her perfume glass on the floor and she watched it shatter.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you! Hear me?! Look what you did?!" Shane's arms were pressed down, already leaving finger marks on her arm. Mercedes looked away but he harshly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mercedes hissed at how much he was hurting her, and stayed quiet until he was done with his prideful rampage. Letting her go, almost to the point of making her fall on the floor, her stomach crashed against the sink counter as he left her, slamming her door in the process.

Slowly rising up and away from the counter, Mercedes fixed her dress that was pulled from its original design due to Shane's aggressiveness. She turned to the mirror and fixed her dress with her hands. The burgundy gown with a long tail and strapless with a white design sewed in the middle hugged her curves beautifully and made her look like the queen everyone saw but she didn't feel. Long dark curly locks fell past shoulders and were adorned with a white carnation on the side. Mercedes' wore most of the jewelry Shane had bought her, none with any significant value, mostly it was bought for her to satisfy her hunger for attention, like he had told her.

Gracefully walking out of her bathroom, and reaching the handle of her bedroom door, she took a deep cleansing breath and walked out plastering a smile on her face like nothing in the world was wrong. Shane's friends and colleagues immediately greeted her. "My Mercedes! Preciosa! You look dashing." Mercedes bowed and waved goodbye before walking away making her way towards Shane who was eyeing her head to toe in the distance. Finally inches away, she gulped and placed a small kiss on his lips before parting and saying, "Darling, you look handsome." Mercedes wiped her mouth with a white cloth, wanting to remove his taste but careful preserving her lipstick. Shane nodded and rolled his eyes and left to speak with his other friends, but not before he whispered something in Mercedes' ear, "That makes one of us. _This_ dress? Honestly, Mercedes." Another one of his bashes, and he left her standing alone and around a sea of people she didn't know.

Sighing sharply, Mercedes decided to walk around and explore the mansion that had been her jail for the past two years. Passing expensive art, vases, statues she settled leaving the mansion to get some air before Shane came looking for her. Closing her eyes, she let out a soothing sigh when the air hit her face.

"You need one night of escape Mercedes. Just one." She opened her eyes feeling tears stream down her face. Mercedes was caught up in her own world; she didn't even notice there was someone gazing at her, eemingly seeing every part of her. His dark green eyes roamed her body, like he was searching for something. He licked his lips then bit them. He could have sworn that he had never been in the presence of such a beauty, yet he was wondering why she was crying.

"We all do." Mercedes gasped and slowly backed away turning her eyes to feast on the ivory skinned male in front of her. She didn't know she was being watched, or that she wasn't alone. He just leaned against his motorcycle, looking at her, while her eyes began doing the same thing his previously were. Mercedes had to admit the boy was rather handsome; he had short dirty blonde hair that looked good with what he was wearing, a black jacket with a simple white T-shirt and ripped jeans. She wondered how he managed to make something so simple sexy. Mercedes bit her lip hard.

She cleared her head at the sexual thoughts she was having and cleared her throat, "What do you know of this? How are you? What are you doing outside my boyfriends home?" Mercedes tried sounding elitist but it was useless, she felt bad that she spoke that way to him and before she apologized he laughed softly and began walking towards her. Mercedes tensed up, not sure if he was going to be doing something to her, mostly because she was far from anyone, so they couldn't hear her screams if he did. "I just came to drop off a package, seems I got the wrong address since this is not a bakery." Mercedes eye's dropped as she raised her head, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"That's right, you got the wrong address. Nanita's bakery is not for another three blocks." Mercedes placed her arms across her chest as the stranger bowed his head, thanking her but that's when she saw him extend his hand out to her, looking at his strong hand then at his eyes, which turned a light green; she raised an eyebrow at him.

"One night of escape, you said you needed it right? Come with me, I'll give it to you." Mercedes bit her lip and heard her name echo from inside the mansion. Shane's voice was more aggressive than ever making her heart drop and she panicked, taking his hand quickly as they swiftly made their way to his motorcycle. Upon getting seated, Mercedes heard her name being called again, this time more near and she squeezed his hips and hugged him tightly, not noticing the smile that was forming on his lips. Turning on his motorcycle, the boy hurriedly moved out of the driveway of the mansion and onto the streets of Madrid. Mercedes had forgotten that she was wearing a dress worth more than her life itself when suddenly it got caught on his tires, ripping the tail and dress until her legs were visible along with her black stockings. Mercedes was never one to make sudden and crazy like riding a motorcycle with a complete stranger. She had limits and restrains and she knew better, but that was it- she was tired of living on the safe side. Mercedes' life never consisted of adventure; she never felt that adrenaline rush you get when you've gotten away with something. Taking this strangers hand was probably the smartest things she had ever done in her life.

Stopping at what she thought was a bar; she stayed staring at the sign and not noticing, the boy jumped off his motorcycle, and was now was now waiting for her to get off. "New Directions." Mercedes repeated the name of the bar in her head and looked at him before slowly getting off, and not noticing her outfit now made her look like a hooker. "That's a weird name for a bar." The boy laughed softly again, before he took her hand suddenly without waiting for her approval to do so. "That's because it's not a bar." He winked at her and they entered the foggy environment and a world Mercedes didn't know existed. There were people near a piano, playing the drums, singing on stage, dancing by themselves, all of it looked intriguing for her and she liked it. There was small jukebox in a corner, an open bar that took most of the space. The air was filled with smoke, as she noticed how calm the whole place seemed.

"Evans! Nice to see you came back to us! Well, who do we have here?" Mercedes noticed a boy sporting a Mohawk approaching them. Mercedes then lowered her face, afraid that he would recognize her but thankfully he didn't since he was speaking with the boy who rescued her. Both of them were talking but with their eyes, raising eyebrows and throwing winks at each other, she was not sure what that meant.

"Puckerman, this lady needs an escape. Surely you can send her back stage for one?" Mercedes turned to the boy was named Evans and looked at him like he was crazy; she abruptly let go of his hand and shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Especially back stage." The both males laughed and that's when a medium height desert skinned girl with pitch-black hair, again took Mercedes' hand without asking and pulled her away from the two guys. "I'll take it from here boys, come on. You'll like it." Mercedes' felt her heart start to pound through her chest, not knowing what was going to happen. "You be gentle Santana! She's a newbie!" Mercedes gasped and turned to look at the two men who were laughing now and gulped before the two ladies entered a satin red room. There were flower curtains and the furniture was all leather. Letting go of her hand, the Latina gave Mercedes what seemed to be a corset dress and before she left her alone in what looked like a changing room, Mercedes spoke out.

"Hey! What…what am I suppose to be doing exactly?" Santana turned and smiled sweetly at her. "Well here, 'one night of escape' means 'one night of singing.' You wanted to escape whatever was bothering you. You have one night to sing your heart out before going back into that life I can see in your eyes, you hate. Take it. You go on in five." She winked at Mercedes before leaving her.

After five minutes of agonizing pain of placing the tight fitting corset dress on, Mercedes began walking towards a dark part of the room, which was the back stage. Seeing Santana pulling the curtains up, Mercedes quickly walked towards her.

"Mamasita, you look hot. Oh and your on." She didn't have time to speak before she was pushed on stage in front of everyone and of that Evans guy. Wolf whistles were thrown at her, as the whole room grew quiet. Mercedes turned to Santana who was watching her from the side stage, giving her two thumbs up. The stage was a medium length type, hardwood floors was what consisted of them. Mercedes stayed watching the microphone in front of her, she hadn't sung since she was little and now all of a sudden in one swift movement was expected to. A bright light shined in front of her making her gasp and close her eyes.

Taking a deep breathe and slowly walking towards the microphone; she opened her mouth and let out two vocal runs.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_Oooh yeah yeah _

Her voiced echoed the place and soft cheers were being heard. Evans, who was in fact named Sam, stayed looking at Mercedes with astonished eyes. He bit his lip; knowingly guilty at the looks of lust he was giving her.

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, woo_

Suddenly the band on the side started playing and she smiled but still continued to sing.

_I need a tough lover, yeah, yeah_

_A tough lover, yeah._

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

Making her own choreography, moving her hips to the side, made her chest in the corset to shine just as much as her voice. Sam's mouth dropped as he was practically drooling at the sight of her sensual movements.

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

Mercedes never felt like she was. She felt on top of the world, in an environment that was so different from what she was used to. She had everyone on their feet and she grabbed the microphone and began doing runs up and down the tables before reaching Sam.

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

Mercedes brushed her body against him, winking at him before she moved back to the stage. Puck smacked Sam's chest since he was mesmerized by the action she had recently done.

_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

The song ended with everyone throwing roses and hollering her for an encore but she ran off the stage, Sam following her as she did so. Santana stopped her, hugging her briefly before letting go. "Call me!" Santana bit her lip and watched the chocolate skinned girl run out of the place. Mercedes was now in tears, everything that happened had finally caught up to her: her actions, what Shane would think of her coming home dressed as a prostitute. She had so many things running through her mind; she didn't hear Sam calling out to her. "Hey! Wait! Don't...don't leave." Mercedes turned and wiped her tears off her face before she started trembling.

"Please, can you just take me back? Please, Shane...he is." Sam could see that who ever this "Shane" guy was, he had her wrapped around his finger. The fear in her eyes broke his heart, something that surprised him. He was never one to show his emotions, he was cold, distant and here comes this girl who he had just met and she takes and flips his world upside down.

"No, I'm not taking you back if he's going to hurt you." Mercedes looked at him and nodded her head, sighing sharply.

"You don't know him!" Sam walked towards her slowly removing a strain of hair from her face and looked into her doe like eyes. They were blood shot red and he could feel hear breathing hitch. "I'll take you back…but I'll keep a look out for you." Mercedes bit her lip, knowing that what was waiting for her back home was going to be huge and nerve wrecking.

After the motorcycle ride, which wasn't that far until they reach the mansion, Sam stopped his engine and turned his head slightly back at her. Mercedes got off the motorcycle and began walking towards the mansion only to find Shane waiting for her on the steps. "Where the fuck have you been?! Why are dressed like a whore?!" Sam's hands formed into a fist, wanting so much to punch that guy's face in, hearing the names he was calling her.

Mercedes just stood there, taking in all of his words in. Her heart was hurting; she hated how for so long she had been a victim to his bashing. He never really loved her, he was just using her, showing the world that a high-class person could be with a small town girl from Lima, Ohio. Those community service visits he gave all through small towns like hers, were just set ups. She couldn't believe there were people like that, so cruel to people just to satisfy their own miserable lives. Mercedes squinted her eyes as his insults didn't stop, but continued with him grabbing her arms tightly. "Who do you think you are? Disrespecting me like that! You left me a fool!" Sam got off his motorcycle once he saw the way he was treating her but stayed didn't move in close to the quarrel until he knew it was okay. That's when he crossed the line and slapped her. That was enough to make Sam charge at the build guy and take him down. Sam punched his nose three times, his jaw and his throat. He turned to Mercedes, whose cheek was now swollen and spit at Shane before taking her hand.

"You coming?" Mercedes turned to Shane who was groaning in pain on the ground and then saw Sam run back to his motorcycle, "Wait!" Mercedes screamed before running up to Shane kicking him in the balls with the tip of her heels. Shane screamed and Mercedes smiled wickedly at him before running towards Sam and jumped on with him. "Take me away, please." Sam raised his head proud and they left away and onto the streets. Hugging Sam, Mercedes didn't know what was happening, but she knew that what she felt, the kick she got out of being bad for once, was something she didn't want to leave. Now riding on the back of a motorcycle with a stranger, Mercedes was about to embark on an adventure that would mark her and change her life forever.

* * *

SOO? What did you guys think? Did you find it interesting? Please stick with me! I'll try updating this sometime by Friday of next week or Saturday! thank you so much. The song Mercedes sang was "Tough Lover" by Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque! I'll be posting links on how her gown looked and the corset dress looked as well on my profile page! Please Review! It's a work in progress!


	2. Deal

OKAYYY! I know! I promised to update it every week. But school! UGH! That word! It got in the way! But now, I'm off for the holidays! So I'll try to be updating this story more and my other ones! Work with me, okay! I want you guys to love everything :P Anyway! I forgot who my betas were since it has been almost a long time since I updated anything related to this story! So message me! My lovely betas! I love you guys! Thank you for so much support! I hope you love it! If they're errors! Forgive me! ENJOY!

* * *

Sam didn't know what he was doing. Here he was, riding his motorcycle in the middle of the night with a girl that had her arms wrapped around him tight. What the hell happened to him that he had to be her savior and protect her from the caterpillar mustache face of her boyfriend? Sam was never one to be a knight in shining armor, he was bum, a loser and an outsider but this girl managed to change all of those names people called him and made him feel useful. Not that he needed to be loved or to grasp even a bit of attraction, especially from a complete stranger. Though, even seeing her eyes plant on his gave Sam a bit of a rush, he only once felt before. He had a horrible past, one that led him to the life he had today. His life was filled with betrayal, misery, and pain. Running, had been the only thing that had felt right to him, something that couldn't damage him any more than he already was. He never stayed in one place for long, because he knew if he'd got too attached then trouble would start to rise and he didn't need to deal with the law for the past things he has done. The air seemed still, the roads were empty on the first night he decided to change his plans, his attitude for a girl that was fast asleep behind him, but with a tight grip around his waist still in tact.

Sam knew it would take about another three hours to get to where he was hiding, and with the dark clouds above and the cold air, creating goosebumps on his skin; rain was imminent and Sam needed to get her someplace where the rain wouldn't get them. But soon enough, his instincts were right and the sky grew pitch black and it began pouring so much, it woke Mercedes up. "Oh..god. What the-?" Mercedes didn't say another word to know what was happening. At this point, she didn't care about what she was wearing, even though she was wearing practically nothing, she couldn't help but shiver at the wind blowing in her face as her body quickly became drenched. "Don't worry, I'll get us somewhere dry. I'll rent us a hotel for the night. We still have about another three hours to get to my place. We'll spend the night in the hotel and leave in the morning." Sam couldn't believe he was risking his own self-being for the well being of a girl he barely knew. Who was she anyway? Why was she being forced to deal with her definitely ex boyfriend's crap? The girl he saw on the stage singing showed independence, fierceness and something about her made a person think twice of messing with. But I guess he didn't know her, maybe he perceived a different girl that wasn't her.

Pulling up to the hotel parking lot, he quickly turned off his motorcycle and got off walking away from Mercedes who was still positioned well on the seat. The rain not stopping once, made Mercedes move her wet patted hair from her face as she got off his motorcycle, barefooted, she hissed at how freezing the cement felt. Wrapping her arms around her body, keeping herself warm for the time being, she looked straight ahead as Sam walked towards the main entrance, getting them a room. Turning around to look at his motorcycle, Mercedes tilted her head and squinted her eyes to see a picture of what she saw to be a songbird. Smiling warmly at the figure, she saw a name on the top of it, but couldn't read it because she was caught off guard by Sam's stern voice that made its way to her again. Following him as they made their way to their room, Mercedes bit her lip, not knowing what was going to happen to her now, mostly she was scared of entering a hotel room with a complete stranger. Somehow, it didn't feel like she should have any fear whatsoever, for once in her life she felt save.

Turning the key to their hotel room, and opening the door for her, Sam gestured Mercedes inside and she didn't think twice in doing so. She gasped and finally sighed in relive once she didn't feel like a sitting duck in the rain. Closing the door behind him, Sam locked it and went straight to the bathroom, grabbing some towels that were already set on top of the sink counter. Extending one of the two he grabbed, he himself wrapped it around Mercedes' body. A stigma of taking care of her came over him and he couldn't explain it but it surprised him to no extend. Mercedes just stayed astonished as he began gently drying her and removing her wet patted hair from her face all while not taking his eyes off her. There was a silence in the room after he was done drying half of her up. Sam eyes couldn't help but roam around Mercedes' body; it was something divine and glorious and just the amount of insecurity she showed astonished him. All while doing this, Mercedes awkwardly began hiding her body with her towel and cleared her throat which sucked him out of his thoughts of the many ways he imagine convincing her just how beautiful she was.

"Um, I should take a shower." Her voice was unsteady and slightly gulped before rushing off too the bathroom and closing the door behind her, placing her back against it, she took a deep breathe before grabbing her heart that was pounding extremely fast. Unwrapping herself and placing the towel she had around her body on the sink counter, Mercedes began unzipping her corset dress, which fell onto the floor without a worry or struggle. Looking herself in the mirror, she slightly tilted her head to the side and sighed. "I am beautiful, someone will love me." She whispered those words to herself and walked towards the shower faucet, turning it on. Getting inside and sliding the curtain sideways, Mercedes lightly moaned at the feeling of the warm water as it hit her body, compared to the icy type that was hitting her body like nails minutes ago, this was sanctuary.

Looking at the bathroom door, all Sam could do his bite his lip and just imagined her body and what it looked like all soaked with her hands roaming all over it slowly and that was enough for him to suddenly start coughing. Nodding his head, trying to think of other things, Sam took off his white T-shirt that was patted against his chest, revealing his chiseled physique. Throwing onto the floor along with his boots and socks, he went to look around the room but then he stopped once he saw the bed. That was the problem, there was only one bed and he was so caught up trying to no just devour the girl in front of him, he had forgotten to ask for a room with two beds. There sure as hell no way, he was about to go back outside in the rain to get another room. If he had to sleep on the floor, it'd be fine, anything that didn't involve freezing his gonads. Opening the mini fridge the hotel room contained, he grabbed a beer, opening it he sat on the bed before he began drinking it, waiting for Mercedes to come out and explain their dilemma.

Finally turning off the shower faucet, Mercedes ran her hands through her face, moving them towards her hair shifting it back and sighing before sliding the curtain sideways again before stepping out of the shower. Having no separate clothes to wear besides her wet corset dress, Mercedes cursed before quickly wrapping her body on the somewhat dry towel she had around her body minutes before. Moving her wet hair to side, leaving her corset dress in the bathroom, Mercedes headed towards the door, sighing moments before opening it to find a shirtless Sam enjoying a beer all while staring at a wall.

When he heard a creak, he moved his head towards the noise only to have his heart stop beating when his eyes stopped at the beauty in front of him. He almost choked on his beer, before standing up from the bed and just stayed gazing at her with a look, she had never seen but was a look that Sam was all about: desire. "I don't have extra clothes, um..just the corset dress your friend Santana lend me." Sam didn't listen to what she was saying, his mind, his eyes, his everything was just focused on Mercedes' body and nothing else. He slowly began walking towards her, stopping only inches away and hearing her breathing hitch for a second. Mercedes didn't know what was happening but she wasn't fighting it, her heart was pounding but it wasn't scared when normally one should be. "We should get under the covers." Sam blurted out but he didn't feel ashamed, he wet his lips and stayed just taking her in. Mercedes looked at the single bed in the middle of the room before looking back up at Sam.

"There is only one bed?" That's all she said before she was crushed by Sam's lips. She threw her hands back, surprised by his action and slowly moved them, positioning them towards his neck. Kissing him felt like electricity waves couldn't stop moving all over her body. His tongue met hers and she let out a soft moan. Sam moved his hands around her waist, pulling her towards him and so she could feel what her body was doing to him. Parting from their kiss and gasping at how he began moving his hips inwards into her, feeling his quivering member, all she could do was just bite her lip. There was this new sentiment in her, a new wave of plain yearning that she had never experienced and she liked it so much. Sam moved his lips towards her neck, nibbling the mocha skin there, still continuing his movements, and pushing his erection up into her lightly clothed core. He grinned when Mercedes tugged slightly on his dirty blonde locks as a reaction to his actions and that was enough for him to pick her up, placing his hands on her butt cupping it tight, not once breaking their kiss as he took two steps dropping her onto the bed. Parting from their kiss due to their lack of air, Sam began crawling on top of her, all while his hand trailed along her body, wanting to unwrap the towel she had as her only protection.

Sam's hands moved all over her body stopping just inched from her chest, he looked at her and reached down and remained biting her neck. He didn't stop slightly thrusting his hips up into her, even with his jeans on, it was enough to make Mercedes' body quiver and moan as she grabbed the bed sheets next to her. "S..sam. I..I'm not having sex with you." Sam smiled against her skin and whispered in her ear, feeling his hot breath made her tremble slightly. "Don't worry darling. There are other ways I can pleasure you, without going all the way. Can I show you?" Mercedes really didn't have a say in how things were going to happen next. All she felt was that same drive of being bad and passing her limits of what she normally would do. She liked not knowing what was going to happen next, it was a change and she needed more than ever. Mercedes started to feel Sam's lips giving her small kisses which started on her shoulders and neck, trailing down to her chest, her clothed stomach. Her heart began beating quickly when he spread her legs quite open, she reminded herself to take deeps breath but what he did next was enough to knock out all of the air from her lungs as she let out a surprise cry.

"S..Sam! Oh god! What the..the hell?!" Mercedes felt her body start to tremble again, she began fidgeting as her hands went to his hair, tugging at it. His tongue was everywhere, it flicked, sucked and pushed in and out of her core. The veins on her neck felt like they were going to pop, she didn't want to let out another scream, afraid people would think she was being killed. Mercedes' hands just tugged his hair a little bit more before falling to the side, twisting the fabric of the bed in her hands and arching her back, not wanting him to stop but also to give him more access. She whimpered and let out a cry of pleasure her body had been meaning to release but she was trying to stop from doing so. Her cries of pleasure, feeling her hands on his hair, just gave Sam more pride to speed up his pace and not give her time to breathe. He loved that she was enjoying it and so was he; there was no doubt about that. "S..sam! Oh..oh god! D..don't stop!" Mercedes's hands were on his hair again, moving his head the places where she most liked it and which had the most affect on her. Sam got the hang of it since he quickened his pace and that made Mercedes' toes curl.

"S..sam! Shit!" She could feel his tongue, circling around her sensitive nerve and she could feel the pit of heat creating in her stomach. Mercedes knew she was close and it was certain he did too. Sam loved how she tasted, more importantly he loved how her walls began clenching around his tongue, he smiled wickedly up at her and it wasn't long before Mercedes felt herself breathe after not being able to do so, feeling her orgasm hit was a wave of pleasure and spark that she had never experienced before. Mercedes chest was rising and falling as she grabbed her hands covering her face before touching her stomach, feeling her body still tremble. Sam rose on his knees from where he was hiding, and wiped his mouth as he crawled next to her, falling on the bed and looking up at the ceiling like she was doing too.

"Did that warm you up?" Sam asked trying to hide the grin that was forming on his mouth and moved his body on top of Mercedes for a brief moment to get her body under the bed covers. He did the same as he waited for her answer, turning his head and looking at her and noticed she still was in her high rise. Mercedes took a deep breath and then moved her head to gaze at him, "Yeah, it did." Sam smiled and then closed his eyes as Mercedes stayed staring at him, noticing how he began sleeping, slipping her hand at the bottom of her head, biting her lip she laughed softly and closed her eyes well. Once she did, Sam opened his and it was his turn to stare at her. There was this delicacy he saw she had on her face, the simplicity of her, the beauty was something that attracted him to her. Sam didn't know why, but it felt like it was his job to protect her for some reason, one he couldn't explain, but was having trouble accepting. He was never one to help anyone, it was out of question but here was this girl sleeping peacefully next to him, changing everything, his rules, his boundaries and his expectations. She had an unknown power over him and it irritated him.

Sam just sighed sharply and closed his eyes once again trying to find some sort of way to leave. He stepped over the boundaries just minutes ago, when he was making her feel good. This was all too much, he never got attached like this, and especially over some girl he just met. This just brought back memories, memories of betrayal and pain. He always fell hard and fast and this kind of situation scared him because it was like she was different than rest, her delicate being was something that made him want to know if she was safe, taken care of and never in harms way. He tried to keep his heart under a normal rate but all he heard was woman screams, the sound of belts, bottles being broken and gun fire shots. Sam began sweating, his body began fidgeting and he began mumbling a name in his sleep. "Q..quinn. N..no. D..don't le..leave. Q..Quinn. M..mom. Pl..please stop her!" His mumbles began getting louder, which ultimately woke Mercedes up. She was extremely worried, since she began moving his body but he wasn't reacting to her touch. "Sam, hey wake up." Sam's body was trembling as he continued to sweat, that's when Mercedes got up and on her knees, taking his head between her hands. "Sam! Hey! Wake up! Please!" Sam's dark world that was suffocating him, killing him slowly was steadily showing a brink of light in the distance, he kept hearing a voice and did all he could to get near it, seems it was the one thing that was making the darkness go away.

"Sam, please wake up. You're having a nightmare." That's when Sam's eyes shot wide open and he was out of breath. Looking at Mercedes whose big brown doe like eyes were inches from his, and her sincere appalled expression, made him thank the stars she was there to wake him up. He sighed and planted his hands on top of hers, gazing at her as he trying to regain his breath. "Thank you Mercedes." Mercedes nodded and began caressing his face before backing away from him, but that's when he stopped her halfway. "No, please..can you, just, hold me please, Mercy." Mercedes was caught off guard by his soft and fragile voice, he looked hurt and lost and she wasn't going to leave him or reject his need. She nodded and positioned herself next to Sam's body, moving her arm over his chest, hugging him and then looked up at him, once he return her hug as well. "Are you okay?" She asked but didn't get an answer from Sam since he was quiet and off staring into the ceiling, she sighed and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the silence before she drifted to sleep.

Mercedes had done it, she had managed to calm him down, something no one had ever done before. Her voice, it was the light in his dark world that was taking control of him. It was his protection, it was something he had been wanting for a long time but it was something that couldn't be and he had to escape it, he had no other way. Sam would think of a way to leave, maybe in the morning, why not right now? This thing he was feeling, it wasn't safe, not for him or for Mercedes. He wasn't good, he was troubled and all he would cause her would be misery and pain. Sam moved his head and looked at the beauty sleeping beside him, holding onto him tight and not wanting to let go. All he could do was internally curse and think of ways to leave, he had to.

Morning came; a sunray passed through the curtains of the hotel room, and managed to hit Mercedes' face. She squinted and covered her face with her hands before opening her eyes entirely. Mercedes covered her chest with the bed covers before sitting up, and looked to her side to find Sam's side of the bed empty. All she saw was his white shirt on the floor, and a note on top of the small refrigerator. From the bed, she reached down and grasped the shirt, placing it on her, which managed to cover her butt perfectly, seeing it was the only piece of clothing she had. Walking towards the note, picking it up she stared at it, reading what it said.

**Hey, um..I went to get some food and buy some clothes for you. I won't take long.**

**-Sam**

Mercedes sighed and figured he would want to leave the hotel room, especially after the night they had. There was nothing to do in the small environment she was in but to watch T.V. and eat whatever was in the small fridge. She ultimately made her way back to the bed, placing her back against the headboard and just stayed there, silent. She stayed in that position for too long and she was starting to get worried but mostly angry. Nearly seven hours passed and there was no sign of Sam whatsoever. She wasn't hungry; her anger was what was feeding her as her mind kept drifting to ideas, convincing her that he had left her. That she was stupid enough to believe that he would come back, why would he? He had gotten his plate of her last night, and she felt completely stupid for letting it happen. Hearing cars pull up and leave the hotel parking lot, the lights hitting her face every now and then, was the only thing Mercedes was surrounded with for the time being.

Wanting to hear the sound of his motorcycle but getting disappointed, Mercedes didn't have any other reasons to even be in that hotel room. Groaning in anger, she quickly got off the bed and went to search for some sort of clothes in the drawers that were provided for them. Surprisingly she found an extremely long and big black sweater that would stop to her legs, and since she didn't have any type of protection over her maiden voyage area, she had no choice but to use what was there for her. Unfortunately being barefooted was the only thing she was worried about but she was a tough girl and could handle the weather. Ready as ever, she speedily walked out of the hotel room and began walking anywhere that wasn't near that place. She had never been outside the town she lived in with Shane, so Mercedes was bound to get lost and she did. The way she was dressed, she sincerely hoped no one would notice her, or get the wrong kind of attention.

Sam couldn't believe the traffic he was stuck in, it took him an hour get food, and about another one to get some advice from a woman when picking out some clothes for Mercedes. The lady couldn't stop asking him questions about Mercedes, since she wanted to know if she was his girlfriend. It was irritating to him, and found it incredible just how nosy people were. But bloody traffic was just ridiculous. With him riding a motorcycle he could easily just speed through everyone and get to his destination quickly, but cars were so impacted that he had no way of leaving. He was stuck in traffic for about five incredible hours before he reached the hotel room. He was surprised he had come back to her, after what happened, even with his doubts he had come back. Sam couldn't just leave her, not how she was. She literally had no one in this life now that she parted from the asshole of her ex boyfriend. Sighing sharply, Sam walked towards their room, juggling the room key and opening it to find no one in it. Dropping the bags he had a hold of in his hands on the floor, he could of sworn his heart stopped and there was no time to even think. Running to the bathroom, he found no one and that's when he started panicking, Sam Evans, started getting worried like never before. She just left and without a word to him, but then he thought of the time he had spent away. Mercedes must have thought he had left her; there was no explanation to her just deciding to leave on her own.

Thoughts were roaming in his head, was she properly clothed? The only thing he had was his jacket over his bare chest so when Sam went looking for his white shirt and found no sign of it. "Oh shit, is that all she has on? Where the hell could she be?" Sam asked himself before darting out of the hotel room, now caring about the food or clothes he just had had bought and ran to his motorcycle, hopefully finding her before something happens.

Mercedes turned a corner she was suppose to, she entered a path where she wasn't alone. She had caught attention of a group of men, hiding in a corner, doing who knows what. She was oblivious to was happening around her and didn't notice the danger she was in until she heard a sinister laughter in front of her, making her jump and clutch her chest. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Aren't you a pretty young thing." The man was fairly tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and long scar on the right side of his face that started on his right eye and extended to his lip. Mercedes tried backing away from him, when she heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw a dark skinned man with a hood over him as he played with his hands, like he was about to punch someone. "Didn't you hear? The red light of this town is just around the corner. I'm sure the boss can help your pretty little face get a job. With a body like yours." The dark skin man licked his lips as he eyed Mercedes head toe. Mercedes was incredibly scared, she didn't know what to do. She was being surrounded, she couldn't scream because no one would hear her. She was alone, she didn't have anyone, the person she thought she had left her and now, she was about to get abused.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, just let me be. I'm lost and I would just like some directions." Mercedes was in tears now, and it seemed like the two men were enjoying the state she was in. "Oh you like to beg, then it will make our job a whole lot easier." The man with the scar cracked his knuckles and was about to reach for her neck, when he was stopped but a gun shot to his head which made Mercedes scream. Then soon enough another gunshot was heard and it was from behind. She turned, and saw the man who had been behind her on the floor with blood streaming out of his head. Mercedes was petrified, she stayed looking down at the dead bodies and just gasped before covering her mouth, she was mute to any other sounds around her so when someone kept yelling her name, she didn't react to it.

"Mercedes!" It was Sam. He had shot both men and didn't even give a crap about it. Running towards Mercedes, and placing his hands on her hips, holding her, she finally reacted to her surroundings and Sam's touch. She pushed him away and slapped him before walking away from him startled by what happened. Sam just stayed there dumbfounded at what had happened and was now pissed as hell. "Are you fucking kidding me? I just saved you from those lowlifes who were going to abuse you and you slap me?" Sam grabbed her arm before she took another step and pulled her towards him, his face full of anger but of want as well. "You..you shot them! You left me! Why are you here?! You were gone all day!" Mercedes yelled as she tried to set herself free from Sam's tight grip.

"Stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you!" Sam yelled back as she kept pushing him away from her. Sam placed his hands on her hips again and pulled her close so their faces were inches away from each other. Their breathing was the same as he kept staring at her with a look that showed relief. Relief that he had found her, that he had saved her and it didn't matter that she had slapped him, she was okay now, and she was with him. Mercedes' heart slowly began calming down when Sam's green and piercing eyes were on her brown ones. There was still silence and then a siren began wailing and that woke them up from their sentimental moment. Sam quickly panicked and grabbed Mercedes wanting to lead her from he crime he had committed but she didn't move. Sam turned to see her but Mercedes just stayed with her arms cross her chest. "Mercedes we need to move! Now!" She nodded her head and began walking to a bewildered Sam. "We need to make a deal." Sam guffawed and turned away from her to see how far the cops were from them. "Sam, I'm not moving until you agree to my deal." Sam moved his head back around in the direction of Mercedes and rolled his eyes before walking towards her.

"I don't do 'deals' Mercedes. But if its what will get you to come with me before I get caught, then fine. What is your deal?" Sam was annoyed that she decided to hold him back when normally he'd been long gone at the sight of a crime scene. Mercedes took a deep breath and then slapped him again across the face, which knocked the air out of Sam. Sam groaned in pain and screamed as he began rubbing his swollen cheek. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why did you slap me again?" Mercedes nodded and then pushed him away from her before she spoke, getting to the point and telling him her deal. "You don't leave me…**ever**. And I won't tell anyone what I just saw and who you are." When Sam heard her deal, and he found it funny how life was making him stay close to this chocolate beauty. He was truly speechless, he was now bonded to her, and not because of what had happened, but because he had caused her brief pain. The kind he went through and it was something that he never intended on doing. It was something he couldn't explain, and now he didn't have complaints about her deal because he wasn't planning on leaving her, not now and not ever. Mercedes would be the thing he would protect from now on, she was no longer a stranger to him, he was her guardian and that wasn't about to change.

"So? Deal?" Mercedes placed her hands on her hips and waited for Sam to respond. Sam grabbed her hand, before reaching in and kissed her passionately, a gesture that caught Mercedes off guard. Rolling his tongue inside her mouth, he heard a soft moan come out of her hips. Parting away, he loved how surprised she looked and nodded. "Deal Miss Mercy. You're my concern now." Mercedes smiled at him before they both heard wailing sirens closer now than before. Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand tighter as they both began running to his motorcycle once more. They weren't heading back to the hotel, it was too risky. Sam would tell Mercedes about his past, when the time came but now, all that he had in mind was how to get them out of there before the cops arrived. Mercedes didn't want to be alone, those hours without Sam had been like someone kept stabbing her heart, it was torture and seeing him again brought happiness and anger. It was like she was somewhat bonded to him and now there was no escaping what they had. For first time in her life, Mercedes didn't question things, she let them be. With Sam in her life, she would always be running, she noticed that now but it was something she planned to do, if he was at her side. Sam was a criminal, but Mercedes didn't care. She was in love.

* * *

OHHHHHHH SNAP! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? Please review! Its work in progress!


	3. Nightmares

YOU MUST FORGIVE ME! I did not forget this story! Trust me! I get inspiration every now and then for future chapters! But I'm going to be dedicating myself to finish this story for you guys before I continue the others! Thank you guys for your support with this story! It means so much to me! The reviews always make my day! So here it is! Chapter 3! Now I must warn you, there are going to be things that are going to be unclear and new characters that come in. After reading this you'll want to slap Sam right across the face. But to give you a visual aid of what the new characters look like.** Ruben (Aaron Johnson),** **Maria (Michelle Rodriguez), Edgar (Liam Neeson), and Adam (Aaron Tveit)**. Each have a story that deal with Sam's past! Hope you like what I have in store and hope this chapter makes up for the time not updated!

* * *

_"Sam, please go to your room." Sam didn't know what to do or say, he just stayed there paralyzed and saw the utter look of fear in his mother's eyes. He gulped deeply and stayed put without moving up to his room like his mother had told him to do. Mary Evans was crying, her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared and her clothes were pulled and ripped. Eight-year-old Sam, saw his father suddenly walk into the living room with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a sickly grin as he tripped stopping in front of the terrified child. "Samuel, listen to your mother. Go to your room. You don't want to witness me giving your mother what she deserves."_

_He spat, as Sam's small body just stayed looking up at the disgrace that was his father. Too young to understand the vile words that the drunk in front of him was saying, Sam with one single tear streaming down his ivory skin, slowly made his way to his mom who was too busy fixing herself from the recent abuse she had to go through. She saw her small son extend his tiny hand out to touch her fragile face, caressing it, that is until Sam's father pushed him away from her, making him fall onto the floor._

_"John! You son of a bitch!" Mary got up from her chair and began hitting her husband, that had the Jack Daniels bottle in his hands but it was no use and the small hits were nothing to him. Screaming his anger, he crashed the hard bottle against Mary's head breaking the glass from the impact. Blood gushed out, as the permanently unconscious woman landed on the hardwood floor and Sam felt his heart stop once he saw what had happened to his mother._

_"M-momma?" Sam was crying even more now, closing his small eyelids and nodding his head wanting to erase what he had seen out of his mind. He wanted to wake; he wanted it to be a dream, a nightmare at the least. He wanted to wake up and see his mother bringing him breakfast without bruises on her face or body. But when he opened his eyes he saw his mother lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of her blood._

_John, a witness to his own crime turned to the kid that was his child and picked him up coldly, grasping the fabric of his shirt and raising him to eye level. "Now you listen here, you piece of shit. You're going to take your sister Quinn, and you're going to run and leave here. I don't give a shit how you survive but I don't want to see your face again. If I do, so help me I will finish what I started here with your mother." Dropping him on the floor, Sam stayed curled up into a little ball, trembling incredibly and just nodded his head at what the person that was suppose to be his father had said._

Something was wrong; he could feel it. What Sam was going through, what he was seeing wasn't the reality he was living in; the sense of it was something out of a dream. Was he dreaming? Was he struggling like he did last time up until feeling the touch of the girl he sworn to protect? He wasn't sure, how could he get out of this nightmare, the nightmare being played out in front of him, nothing his own self could do but watch the origin of where his problems started. That bottle of Jack Daniels, marking the ever-changing destiny Sam was going to be taking.

"Sam? Sam, wake up, please." Then he heard it, the call of the ebony girl, the one who manages to change his life every single day he's with her. He felt her touch, and like a brink of light bursting out the darkness; Sam's eyes popped open to have in his vision, Mercedes looking concerned as ever as the sun hit the back of her head, making her look like an angel.

"Are…are you alright?" Sam blinked twice before squinting at the light hitting his face once Mercedes backed away from him, positioning herself on the edge of his bed looking away from him. Sam didn't think she could look even sexier than she already was. Wearing a white dress shirt that was too big for her and small black shorts, he slightly licked his lips when Mercedes gently placed her long wavy dark brown hair to the side, sending a bit of her scent towards Sam that made him quiver. "You were having another nightmare weren't you?" She asked bringing back her eyes in the line of contact with Sam. He quickly scoffed, placing a plain white t-shirt and threw his legs over the side of the bed and didn't think twice in leaving the room to go get something to eat in the kitchen.

After the two escaped the alley in which Sam had shot the two assholes that wanted to hurt her, Sam rode Mercedes in his motorcycle away from Madrid where his problems and hers laid and towards Valencia where Sam had an apartment there for situations like this. Though he never thought the situation would be taking care of a girl who seemed to be worth more than his life. The apartment was big; it kept his hidden weapons, extra cash and two car keys of his black mustang and red Lamborghini.

There was three bedrooms, a brick living room, a long black couch, an art section in the corner of the living room for whenever Sam got inspiration, there he would draw for hours, mostly days; he would usually draw the struggles and battles he had to face. Everything he had in his apartment was secured and untouched but the struggle now was dealing with a girl who asked too many questions, who wanted to know if he was alright, who wanted to know the types of things he would see when he would shut his eyes.

He didn't need someone curious, though he knew he would have to give her explanations for killing those two men. Though it seemed like she didn't want to touch that subject but the one Sam wasn't ready to discuss with anyone, especially her. Ignoring her and the question she asked him, Sam opened his fridge taking out a carton of eggs, a package of bacon and a bag of wheat bread, setting all of the items on the counter. Mercedes made her way out of his room but not before making the bed for him. Everything seemed strange for Mercedes after that night in the alley. He refused to look at her or be in the same room with her before he'd leave her alone like he had found her.

Making her way to the living room, she ran a hand up her arm staring at Sam's back before walking towards the living room, sitting down on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. Sam turned his head towards the girl and stopped cracking eggs to speak. "You should eat something." He said before wiping his hands off with a clean towel. Mercedes nodded and moved her head a bit to face Sam, her hair covering her face. "I'm not hungry." She replied before making her back face him, biting her lip wanting so much to speak but being afraid to do so.

Sam frowned and went to crack an extra egg for Mercedes, knowing that she would get hungry once he started cooking them. Meanwhile, every fiber in Mercedes' being wanted to speak, wanted to know about his dream, the ever struggle he seemed to be facing whenever he closed his eyes. The moans she heard from her room, the screams that woke her up only to have her crying not sure whether to wake him up or leave him be. She heard the popping and shrieking of what she assumed were eggs, then the smell confirming her doubt. Mercedes knew she had to speak, this couldn't go on anymore, the pain was too much and yet she wasn't the one suffering from whatever was haunting Sam's mind.

Taking a deep breath, Mercedes licked her lips before speaking. "That has been your fourth nightmare and we've only been here for a day." She spoke, gulping not knowing if she was making a good decision but she needed to know and if it made her selfish, then so be it. Sam turned off the stove and continued making his breakfast, completely hearing what Mercedes had said but choosing not to answer right away. He placed the pan aside and washed his hands before serving himself a glass of orange juice. Drinking it, he sighed loudly and placed his cup down.

"Have you been keeping count?" He asked sarcastically, but he didn't even get to move one step before Mercedes jumped up from the couch and stood in front of him. "I'm afraid to let you go to sleep, Sam!" Sam jumped a bit when Mercedes' raised her voice and moved up from where she was sitting. "When you close your eyes, I get nervous and I tend to watch you or come and check up on you to see if you're being restless." Sam adverted his eyes from Mercedes that felt like they were burning his heart and nodded nonchalantly before he guffawed.

"Don't you think that's a bit creepy, Mercedes?" Sam joked and nodded his head. He honestly wanted to switch subject and quickly, he didn't have the strength to revisit his memories, the ones that didn't let him be. Mercedes looked at him unimpressed, why wasn't he concerned about this? Why didn't he just tell her what was in his head, she wanted to help him, to free him of what had him chained. Mercedes placed her arms across her chest and sighed. "It's not creepy. I do it because I care about you-" She was interrupted by an already pissed Sam who began walking towards her.

"See, I'm going to stop you right there. You care about me? You don't even know me, Mercedes. A few days ago you saw me shoot two guys in front of you. Why aren't we talking about that? You clearly let my cheek have at it? So why not speak about that instead of my nightmares that are just that...nightmares. You're wasting your time." Sam tried to stay calm but the girl in front of him was already driving him crazy with her questions and her curious mind. Sam never had to deal with this, but of course before he didn't have to take care of someone he barely just met but couldn't seem to let go of.

Mercedes gulped once more and bit her lip before seeing Sam go back to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of what looked like Jack Daniels. "Caring or asking?" She asked. Sam chugged the shot of alcohol and let out a rough cough. "Both, Mercedes. Both." Cleary he didn't want her here, Mercedes thought. Why was she here? What would her life now have in store? She was no longer in the constant eye of Shane. She was nothing anymore, why couldn't she just go home? Making her way towards the kitchen where Sam was serving himself yet another shot of the strong alcohol, she waited a bit until he chugged what he served and then spoke.

"Why am I here, then? What is my life going to contain? You've helped me come this far, the least I can do is get out of your way and leave." It was like someone had punched the air out of his lungs or maybe it was the burning sensation of the alcohol running down his throat that caused his heart to stop and his body to become weak when he heard her say those last words. He immediately turned his head around to face her, an action that surprised even Mercedes. She didn't let that stop her from continuing to speak. Raising her head up high, with her hands now on her hips she wet her dry lips a bit and proceeded.

"You heard me. What's there for me now? You saved me from being abused and I thank you for that. But I don't think I'm needed here anymore. No one in Valencia knows me, I can start my life here." Sam turned back his head to face away from Mercedes, immediately trying to find a reason, something to tell her that could change her mind. He had to, she couldn't leave, was she crazy? Or was he? Why does he have to have her here? He was always flying solo why have someone else with him? It will just through him off key and slow him down. Why does he have to convince her to stay? Was it because somehow he has now gotten used to her company or because there is something more?

Sam nodded out of his thoughts, he couldn't like her, he didn't. It was her presence that was sending him over the edge. A person can be physically attracted to someone and not grow feelings for the other, it happens all the time. Sam took a deep breath and bit his lip as he came up with a reason why she couldn't leave. Slowly he turned around his whole body so he was now leaning against the counter. "Your ex creep of a boyfriend happens to be the most richest and known billionaire in Madrid. You've been with him in public gatherings, in magazines, newspapers, on TV and those fancy balls that are nothing but fuckery and is where I met you. People know you, they know how you look, and you can't just walk around in Valencia and pretend you're not going to get attention. Come on, Mercedes. Think a little." Sam couldn't help but be proud to have come up with that very fast. He himself took her own previous position and placed his arms across his chest, raising his head up high and smirking at Mercedes waiting for her to respond. Confident as ever that she couldn't really do so.

Mercedes listened to what Sam had said, though she tried to deny it, he had a very good point. But there had to be other methods she could take so no one could recognize her. Though what she couldn't understand was why did Sam show no interest in her being with him yet at the first sign of her wanting something else, a different life, he would burst out and tear down her decisions. Why did Sam turn so cold all of a sudden? He wasn't like that a few days ago. He was somewhat gentle and caring but not this Sam. This Sam was cold, heartless and down right rude. Maybe this was who he really was, something that Mercedes disapproved of. She thought of something and honestly it was going to be her last try of telling Sam she was leaving.

Trying to get through him was like talking to a wall and yes maybe she was asking for too much, she wanted him to talk to her rather than just leave her alone. It was damn right annoying to her that when she started conversation with him, about something he didn't want to talk about he would dart out of wherever they were. "Well, I can dye my hair, cut my hair, get tattoos on my face whatever it takes. But one thing is for sure I'm not staying here. Not with you." Mercedes stated her last argument towards the situation before walking away and towards the bedroom she was sleeping in, with Sam quickly on her trail. Sam was surprised, why couldn't she just stay with him? She was being a little brat, thought Sam.

"Whoa, whoa. You're not leaving. Who are you going to stay with? You have no money." Sam's heart was beating so fast he had to let out an exasperated sigh so he wouldn't feel like he was suffocating. All he saw in front of him was Mercedes grabbing the clothes he had bought her and started placing them in a bag. His hands were started to perspire just how quickly she had advanced in getting her stuff ready. Mercedes ignored what Sam was saying, not believing that he would actually care what would happen to her. She couldn't believe that that four-letter word ever crossed her mind when it came to such a cynical killer. Because that's what he was, he killed those two men on the street, whom else had he killed? She couldn't believe that she wanted to change him, to help him out of whatever was killing him inside. No, she didn't need this in her life and she definitely didn't need him.

"I don't care, I can sleep on the streets but I'm not staying with you. I'll look for a job. Besides, you don't even want me here. Move!" Mercedes screamed when Sam blocked her way out of her room. She was livid, even more so now that Sam was actually showing real human emotions towards her already set out departure. "You're not leaving. You're not sleeping on the streets and as for looking for a job, the only one you could ever get is working the red light." Then he felt it, the sharp and excruciating pain placed on his cheek that had him taking a couple of steps back. Mercedes' heart broke a bit more so because he thought that of her. It confirmed her thoughts of him, being like Shane, being like every asshole guy in the world. Pushing him aside, she began running towards the door and was about to open it, when Sam slammed his front side against her back, shutting the half open door, making Mercedes drop her bag.

Sam bent down a bit to grab both her wrists before turning her around and raising her arms so they were next to her head; both of them breathing heavy. "Let me go, Sam! Now!" Struggling to get out of his strong grip, Sam just watched her full of yearning, full of want. What the hell was wrong with him? Why is it so damn sexy seeing her like this? So angry and so sweaty, plus the shirt she was wearing was not helping. It shaped her curves and all he wanted was to rip it off and fuck her senseless. He had to admit his last few choice of words did deserve the slap he had gotten from her but he found it interesting just how angry she could get and so fast. Slamming her body just a bit against the door, he made her look at his piercing green eyes and spoke. "Let's try this one more time. Where are you going to go? You have no one!"

"I have you!" Mercedes screamed at Sam, something he wasn't expecting, something he never expected to come out of her mouth. The shock of it all made Sam loosen the grip he had on Mercedes. Though the Mercedes from two minutes ago would have ran out of his apartment but she knew they had to talk, it didn't matter about what, they just had to. Sam backed away from Mercedes a bit; his eyes were kept low and his attention towards the ebony girl, sharp. She sighed deeply knowing she had to choose her words very wisely. "You're the only one here who can…protect me and keep me safe. Yet you're the only one here hurting me and crushing me with your words. Why have you become so cold towards me? I try to speak to you and you don't respond me but instead you leave me, like I'm some ghost. I want to help you…you've been getting these nightmares which I think aren't nightmares but…dreams of your past memories." That was it for Sam. He began walking away from Mercedes and she honestly wasn't going to deal with his attitude at this point. "No, don't walk away from me! You're going to listen to me!" She said before pushing him to a corner of his living room.

Sam was definitely surprised by her strength but it didn't get his frustration out of the way. He had to listen to her speak on something that made him cringe and his heart hurt. Mercedes began scrutinizing his actions, facial expressions and his body language to try to find an answer to why he was so different around her. Then she thought of something, and laughed at it to herself before she spoke. "Is it because I let you get too close? That isn't your style right? Eating a girl out only to have to wake up with her still being here. You're used to making a girls scream and dumping them like yesterday's trash." Sam's eyes widen so much, his mouth finished by it opening up as well.

"Geez, Ebony didn't think of you as that type of girl." Sam couldn't help but laugh and left her once more as he head to the kitchen serving himself another shot of Jack Daniels, chugging it down. Mercedes stayed in the living room seeing him almost finish the bottle of alcohol. "Then what is it?" She asked. Sam groaned in annoyance not wanting to speak about anything with her anymore but if it was something to get her off his back then so be it. "You ask too many questions, Ebony." Confused as to why he had chosen to call her that two times already, she had no problem reminding him that her skin color wasn't her name. "My name is Mercedes, in case you forgot." Nodding in mid drink of his whiskey, he set the shot glass down.

"I like Ebony better." Mercedes rolled her eyes giving up on reasoning with the boy and listen to what he was clearly going to say. "Just because I had one two many nightmares doesn't mean it's your job to say its time to talk about what you assume is bothering me. It's none of your concern what happens to me, or what did before I met you. That's my business. You frustrate me, Ebony. Why so suddenly interested in what goes on in my life, most importantly in my head. You need to stop wanting to get inside it. You're not going to. And trust me when I say, you don't want a look inside. I'm doing you a favor. Stop, please. You're just getting yourself into a deeper mess than you are in." Sam and Mercedes stayed quiet, returning gazes at each other until after a good amount of silence, Sam spoke again.

"I need a drink." He said before going to place his blue sneakers and his black jacket on. "I thought you were already taking care of that." Mercedes spat at Sam as soon as he opened his apartment door. "Out." He rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. Mercedes was left alone in his apartment, and all she could think of doing was sleep. Her mind was everywhere, it was barely mid day but she didn't care. At the rate he left, Mercedes wasn't going to be expecting him until nighttime and she was glad about that for once.

* * *

Here he was, at a bar, drinking his liver out with whatever the bartender gave him. Heredity was a powerful thing and he couldn't even close his eyes without thinking of what he recently had dreamt of. He was becoming like his father and it killed him inside but this was how he dealt with what was bothering him. He was a monster. He killed, robbed and didn't think twice about it. He was cold; he was heartless yet this girl was bringing something back into his life. A sense of hope that reminded him that he wasn't alone and that someone cared about him. But after all the shit that he has gone through, Sam doesn't believe her intentions are true. They never are, and he doesn't want to get wrapped up into something that isn't. It always ends up bad.

Paying the bartender for drinking half of what he had in his bar, Sam walked out the door not stumbling from being used to drinking this much and not breaking a sweat. Kicking some rocks that were in his path, he heard rustling behind him and quickly moved his body around while busting out his gun he had in his back pocket and pointed it in that direction. "Who's there?" Sam slurred before he saw a slightly medium height figure with short curly black hair. He had a white wife beater, tattoos only on one side of his arm all the way to his fingers. The unidentified figure wore ripped jeans and black sneakers. Skin was pale and his arms were very toned, which would be an interesting thing to deal with if he and Sam were to fight.

Suddenly Sam heard another noise on the other side of him and turned to see who it was, pointing the gun now in that direction forgetting about the boy who was now behind him. A small feminine figure came out of the dark shadows; her heels clicking with the ground as she was all in black and the only thing of color were her peach lips. Her skin tone was a soft caramel color and quite beautiful. Sam couldn't see who she was, the alcohol was definitely kicking in. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sam shifted directions and faced the dark haired boy now. Sam knew he shouldn't have drunk so much since that made him extremely vulnerable to situations like this. "We just want to talk Evans." When the girl spoke, Sam gasped and pointed the gun at her. "How do you know my last name? Who are you?" She only laughed and moved her head to wink at the boy behind Sam who had his arms placed across his chest.

"Remember, remember, this is now, and now, and now." The girl started saying something, words that Sam knew but in the moment, couldn't comprehend. He began going over them in his head but he was interrupted when the pale boy continued where the unknown girl left off. "Live it, feel it, cling to it." That's when it hit Sam, he knew both of them most importantly he knew what they were saying. He turned his head left to right multiple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, slowly placing the gun down, Sam finished the saying. "I want to become acutely aware of all I've taken for granted."

The girl who definitely wasn't a stranger to Sam smiled and laughed alongside the boy. "That's the Evans we know." Sam placed his gun in his back pocket again and laughed in amazement before running towards the boy who was almost like his brother and hugged him tightly. "Ruben, you son of a bitch!" Both boys laughed as Ruben patted Sam's back, content to be with his friend again. Parting, Ruben playfully hit Sam's cheek and nodded. "A call every now and then would take away the worry off us you fucker." Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you guys were in New York?" He turned to see the girl walking towards him, but Sam beat her to a warm embrace.

"Maria. I missed you. You look beautiful than ever before." Gently breaking their embrace, Sam placed her face between his hands and made her look at him. "How is he? He has a birthday coming up right?" Maria nodded "He was sick a few weeks ago but he's fine now." She said while smiling sweetly. "And my money. Has he been getting it?" Sam asked concerned. "Every cent. Though he gets mad that he doesn't see you." Dropping his hands from the position in which they were in, Sam sighed. "He knows my reasons. He's quite a rebel for his age."

"I wonder who he learned that from?" A low voice was heard and out of the blue came two more figures that were in the shadows. Both of them were male, one being tall and the other of medium height. Sam was in shock, more so than when he saw Ruben and Maria.

"E..Edgar? Adam? Holy shit." That's what he said before Adam, who was about his same age but with short brown hair, tackled him playfully bringing him in a headlock. "You shitface! No call? No nothing! Had us worried." After a few minutes of Sam and Adam wrestling, both boys laughed and walked towards the trio who were laughing at their antics and talking amongst themselves.

Edgar was a bit older, his age spots were almost visible, his hair was still of brown color but the most impressive thing Sam saw was that he was still incredibly fit, wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his toned arms. "Edgar. How are you?" Edgar didn't take him in for a hug but he messed up Sam's hair and smiled tenderly at him. "Son. It's very nice to see you again. Call more, all right? _He_ misses you and so do we." Sam smiled up at him and then sighed.

"If you need money. I know a person who can get some for you guys. I'm been meaning to ask them since I need a bit as well. They'll corporate, they have no other way." Sam spoke to Edgar who was surely not expecting that since his eyebrows shot up. "Who are they?" Ruben asked who was not the only one eager out of the bunch. "I have her back at my apartment, she's worth more than my life. A couple millions we get out of her, I'll take her back to where she came from. She's been meaning to leave anway." The group nodded and agreement. "Can we meet her?" Edgar asked Sam.

"Most definitely. She's been dying for some company." Sam led his friends out of the shadows and towards his place. Sam wasn't thinking straight; his head was out of it, seeing his life long friends again made him turn on the switch on his heart that made him callous, like how he's suppose to be. He wasn't a negotiator, he killed, he used, he lied and he cheated. He needed this wake up call, though Sam had no idea that this careless decision would mark his life and that of Mercedes Jones forever.

* * *

So? HOW WAS IT? Do you want to slap Sam? I know I did when I was right this! All of this has a purpose and will make the story full of drama. This isn't a fairytale. Fair warning. Things will happen that will not expect. And this DOES NOT have a happy ending. Yes, I already have the ending ready. Chapter 4 will be updated **THURSDAY**! I'm on a roll since I'm on Spring Break! Please review! It's a work in progress!


End file.
